The Wonderous Journey Of A Warden
by hiros
Summary: After the fall of apollyon, a young warden had to sell his skill to live, he was trained and had a lot of potential, but one day, one of his mission was different, and that mission would change his life, and not for the best.


A couple years after the fall of appollyon, a young warden by the name of Alexander Stoneheart that lives in a village close to Ashfeld became a mercenary, he was pretty tall, strong enough to fight, he was around his 20, selling his skill for others, it was all going well for him, until another, strange, warden came, he was expecting to fight for him, like usual, but , this warden just wanted to be escorted, he accepted, because his price was high, around 10.000 steel, this seemed like too much just to be escorted. After a long walk with no danger whatsoever, they arrived, a PeaceKeeper was waiting for them, she was the queen of an army. And this strange warden was her next soldier, this wasn't regular, but nothing weird as long as he was being paid. But, they were starting to leave, and our warden didn't get a single steel.  
When he asked for it, they ignored him, he was beginning to be pissed, and started to threaten them, a little squad of around 10 to 15 people were with this queen, only knights, and at the first threat this warden said, the PeaceKeeper stopped.  
She just said "kill him, we got what we wanted, he's useless".

The warden was ready to fight, and the ennemi was underestimating him. "good" the warden thought,  
only 3 soldiers went, a centurion, a lawbringer and a warden, and in less than a minute, 3 corpses were on the ground now.  
After this, all the others ennemies went, the fight lasted for hours.  
only 2 soldiers were remaining, and the warden was on his knees.  
The PeaceKeeper could have just executed him, but this time, she didn't, she needed soldiers. Good soldiers.  
The warden woke up in a strange place, he was lost and confused, his head was hurting, he was on a bed but he still felt cold air, he had an hard time breathing... it looked like he was in a tower but he didn't know where he was, the room he was in seemed normal, but looking closely he could see dagers a bit everywhere and a lot of jewelry on a desk, this lead him to believe she was in the queen's room, the PeaceKepper was waiting for him to wake up, she was in front of him. Surprised, the warden said  
"what am i doing here?" thinking he was dead "i'm not just gonna kill someone that good, i can give you eveything you want, warden, you just need to join me." The PeaceKeeper answered "So you knocked me unconscious... Why didn't you just kill me? i was weak, being one of your soldier would be a mistake, ya know? and even, who said i wanted to be part of your pathetic army?" The warden was trying to escape from this situation, he had a felling that what will happen next wasn't good for him "i dont think you have a choice in reality" "oooh... ha, reaaally? and what are you gonna do if i refuse? kill me? good, that's what i want anyway" replied the warden while getting up, he wasn't scared of death "mmh ? because you think you're gonna refuse that offer?" the PeaceKeeper was a master in manipulation, the warden may be good at fighting, but his mind was weak.

The argument went for hours, the PeaceKeeper was selling him dreams, things he could never get, and apparently the warden did the wrong choice, the PeaceKeeper manipulated him with ease, at least, she thought like it.  
The warden may be weak but he's not stupid, playing dumb is one way to do it, the warden pretended to be manipulated, it was hard but he did it, he learned a lot of very interesting informations about this army, and a lot of things that is good for him to know, he had a plan to escape as staying here wasn't his objectif knowing that apparently half of her army was being manipulated, the other half was just loyal or ruled by fear, he knew her name too while planning his escape, it was Mila Blacksun, the PeaceKeeper always had an a eye on him, if he did one mistake, it would be a disaster, but now he just needed to wait for the right occasion to escape.  
He served his "queen" for month in her castle, still waiting, he was starting to lose hope, it was lasting for too long, if something had happened, it meant he missed it, and... the PeaceKeeper seemed better at manipulating him, she fooled him sometimes and... something... changed with her... or... with him... "it's nothing" he said to himself "She's just getting better, i need to stay focused" and one day, after such a long wait, he found that occasion.  
Her castle had a flaw, one part of it was abandoned, a little room, and that room was just beside freedom, one night, he tried, he was sneaky and did it, he was in that room  
the walls were fragile after some hit with his sword, the wall started to break, and after some more hit, he escaped "i did it! finally... it's over..." He said to himself... But while walking out of her castle, he looked back... He apparently had hesitations... "s... should i stay ? Is what im doing the right thing to do ?" he said to himself "no ! That woman manipulated me... Why would i stay ?" and so, he walked away.  
after walking for hours, he returned to his home... or what is left from it, his village was destroyed, burned down "n... no..." the warden was in tears, all the people he knew disappeared or were killed, nothing was left, he knew who did that, and he didnt know her queen was capable of such thing just to secure one soldier "but why ?! Why is she doing this... What is more important about me than others..." little did he knew.  
he had nowhere to go, he was lost.

He continued walking, for hours, days, weeks, nothing. He was scared... He lost all his hope, he was exhausted.  
He still tried, but he couldn't, he fell on the ground, unconscious.  
When he woke up, he was on a bed, against all odds "w... what?" He had been rescued by another Warden.  
"hello!" said the mysterious warden as she saw he was awake "how are you? i found you on the road unconscious." "I... I uh... w-wait.. What's happening, who are you? wait a minute... you saved me? W... What ? why?" "Well, you wanted me to left you here and probably die?" "...well..." "Yep, that's what i thought" "T.. Thank you..." "No need to, oh and... my name is Sarah.. Sarah Fireclaw, but... why were you on the road like that anyway? you seem like a good fighter, it's strange to see someone being left unconscious and not killed, i imagine you lost a battle?" "Uh... not exactly..." "Oh? then why and how?" "i fleed from an army i was... well... forced into, they killed everyone i knew and destroyed my village... but uh... where am i now?" "oh.. and well... you're in my house, i carried you here" "oh... well... that's really nice b-but hey, d-don't worry about me... i dont wanna bother, i'll just go, and thank you again" "wait uh... you... you can stay if you want" "ha... thanks but... But no, i dont wanna bother you" "you have nowhere to go, you can stay here, please?" "sigh okay... and... my name is Alexander Stoneheart just so you know..." The warden that rescued him seemed... happy.

The warden stayed at her house for weeks, he was trying to get enough steel to have have a new house and live peacefully again, this house would be close to the samurais lands, he wanted to be completly forgotten. Selling his skill for others again, it was all going fine. Until... the day were he accepted the offer of Sarah, she wanted to help him for once as he was always fighting alone. But when she saw his skill at fighting, she knew this warden wasn't like the other, he was... better. After winning the battle they did together, she said "I've never seen anyone fight like you before, you use moves in a way no other warden did before." "oh... uh... well, I've trained like this since my childhood with a master different from the others, he was very strict and, apparently, at first he wasn't a knight but he proved himself worthy, so i trusted him" "oh... okay..." they continued walking, and when they arrived, she asked "hey... hum... can you do something for me?" "mmh?" "could you... train me?" "oh.. well, of course!" "thank you... senpai..."  
"weird that she's calling me like that" the warden thought "meh... it's probably nothing" The warden stayed at her home longer than planned, but after he finished to train her, he could finally live peacefully. But... she became more and more... "obesessed" with him, she was always with him, never letting him alone, she liked him, she WANTED him. Normally the warden was calm, he never lost cold blood and was feeling good with her... but she kept this forever, it was going on for weeks, weeks into month, and the warden couldn't handle it anymore, he was beginning to be mentally broken. She knew that, and this is what she was trying to achieve. The warden wanted all of it to stop, he begged for it and she would "stop" for only ooone liiittle conditon "You just need to sleep with me, senpai~" The warden wanted to refuse, he just wanted to go, but he couldn't, she saved his life and a warden is loyal. He didn't have a choice. "o... okay... as you wish..." the warden was easely manipulated, Sarah smiled and took him with her.

The warden stayed one last week with her before finally going. But mid-way through a forest, he saw 2 vikings "vikings on ashfeld lands?! how?" he said to himself. After listenning to the vikings from a distance, he understood, those vikings were paid and send by "his queen" to find him and get him back to her castle ALIVE. "It's been fucking month... and she's still looking for me? god damnit..." Alexander needed to stay low, he needed to be as sneaky as possible. It was hard, his journey to get to his destination lasted at least a few days. He saw squads of his queen almost everywhere and after a long walk without any sleep, he saw his way out... just... a few more... little steps... The warden was extremely close to his exit, but then, he saw an arrow on fire flying in the sky,he knew what that meant, it's an alarm, he had been spotted, but he looked around him, saw nobody, "what? but from where?" he said to himself, and a voice replied "from everywhere, warden, you were close, but you weren't paying enough attention"  
soldiers revealed themself, hiding everywhere, archers were aiming at him, there was knights and vikings, the one speaking was a conqueror, he proceeded to say "We're gonna make it simple, if you surrender we l-" "Fuck off" said the Warden cutting him off "i know you need me alive so your bluff about killing me doesn't work, brother" "For fuck sake... Even if we need you alive, you're still outnumbered, you may be good, but you're not a god, if you surrender, we wont torture you on the way back to our queens castle" "Go on, pain doesn't bother me, fuck it, you know what? You're just asking for a fight, pain only makes me stronger, so c'mon im waiting for you" answered the warden while pointing at the conqueror with his sword. He was ready to fight. "You..." the conqueror sighed "You're really dumber than you look... but okay, if you ask for it... put him down" it was a little squad, but reinforcement was coming, "only 5" the warden thought "i can do this"

The troops started running to him "a valkyrie... another warden... a galdiator... a centurion... and a raider... okay... yep, i just gotta have some faith" the valkyrie started with a simple strike to the top "HA! THEY SEND BEGINNERS TO PUT ME DOWN? WHAT A JOKE" The warden put his guard in top, and just before the hit landed, the warden did an attack, parrying the valkyries attack and cutting her right cheek, the warden, shooted "INCUMBE!" while doing so, after his strike, he did a shoulder bash while saying "MISERUM" and sliced her stomach. The valkyrie fell on the ground, dead, and the warden proceeded to say "IS THIS ALL YOU GOT?" the four other other soldiers came, the warden killed them all with ease, slicing ones throat, cutting anothers head, pushing his sword against anothers heart, it was a massacre. The conq had enough of it, and his next word terrified the warden "OKAY! He's too dangerous, forgot what the queen said, kill him already, ARCHERS, OPEN FIRE" "oh no... oh fuck... oh no, that's not good" only 3 archers were here, but an arrow is way more lethal, when the archers fired, 1 arrow missed, another hit his left shoulder, and nother one his right leg, Alexander was on the ground now, trying not to scream in pain, so close from freedom yet so far, captured, and returned to his queens castle, he failed everything, he expected the worst.  
The warden was left alone with the queen in her room, they were all kind of torture device now "What are you gonna do to me now? i fleed your castle, betrayed you, the only punishment i see is death" the warden said "oh... but you know... today i feel... merciful... i can give you... .chance. but of course, you wont go unpunished, and my officers told me that you dont fear death nor pain... and it seems like i cannot break you mentally, you resist, and im not going to lie, warden, that's impresive" the warden was confused, what punishment could he get without any pain?  
The warden started to realise, slowly but surely, he didn't like this at all, he was injured, and could barely move, this wasn't going great for him, he knew the queen liked him, but he didn't know she might have fallen in love with him, this changed everything. "N-No... you wont... you wont do such things! You're... you're a queen! You..." The warden didn't know what to say, he was shocked.  
"Yes, i am a queen... so what? this prevent me from punishing my soldiers?" "THIS... THIS isn't punishing your soldiers! this is just... to please yourself! I didn't ask for any of this!" "Oh... warden.. dont be shy, i cannot punish you with pain... so i had to find a way." "OH BUT I UH... PAIN IS STILL PRETTY BA-" the PeaceKeeper cutted him mid-sentence "Of course...now now, come on, make it easy and accept your faith, dont worry, i'll go easy on you~" "D... Don't... i beg you... that... nope... you're just bluffing... i know it... this wont happen.. this cant be happening..." "Oh but it is... now come on... Don't be shy." said the PeaceKepper as she was undressing herself.  
"No... Nonono..." The warden hated that moment so much, but he couldn't flee from it this time. The PeaceKeeper started to come closer to him... "no... that can't be fucking happening... not like this..." "Warden... admit it, you've lost, you have no choice now" He couldn't refuse, he would have just delayed the inevitable so the warden obeyed, and started undressing himself too, it began, the warden was ashamed, he was a master in the long sword, a member of a fallen order, fallen into dust, he proved himself in the battlefield, he was an exemple for the weak and for his people... and yet... here he is, forced in an army and being raped, he had lost his honor, he broke his oath, but the worst of all of this, is that the warden... tried not to liked it... he was dominated, bring on his knees... and he . .it... he was ashamed and hated himself so much for this... it lasted for a very long moment... and the last words of the PeaceKeeper made him realise what he had done, he realised his mistakes, the words of the PeaceKeeper were "I can feel your warmness inside me~" The warden could become a father, and probably had to marry this woman now, after all, there was such a law in Ashfeld code.

After what happend, the warden served his queen, he knew fleeing wasn't a solution anymore, it was useless, he was trapped with her. He was serving his queens for about 4 month... and... the warden felt something... he felt like he was falling in love with her "No!" he thought after thinking this "This is ridiculous... I.. I dont love this woman... this just impossible and foolish..." he refused to believe it, this was not a possibility for him, and he noticed with time that the queen was less showing up, she was always hidden.  
Mila Blacksun went in a war to protect her soldiers on another one of her territory, the road would be long, and when the warden asked if he could join and help her, she refused. So he stayed at her castle and waited for her to come back, sometimes defend closer territory of her, he was waiting for month now, but his queen didn't come back, he knew she was alive, sometimes she sent orders to her soldiers in her castle, it was just a waiting game. But the warden quickly realised something was wrong, his queen was paying him, and her journey lasted longer than planned, without anyone to give him steel, he would just starve to death, he was going to become a mercenary again.  
So the warden started selling his skill again, for the third time, it was hard sometimes, but he needed to do it.  
But one day, the ennemi army was... stronger, it was a real army, and not just bandits, the fight was going horribly for him, it was in a knight harbor, the ennemies were knights too and were invading from a weak spot, in less than an hour, the warden who was a lieutenant, already lost the majority of his troops. A particular ennemi Peacekeeper was extremely good and was killing the warden's soldiers with ease, it was lost in advance: "SOLDIERS! HOLD POSITON!" the warden said, trying to gather troops "Lieutenant, if we stay here we're all gonna di-" the warden cutted him off "Soldier, this is the only position between the ennemies and our king, you swore your life to protect him, we AREN'T COWARDS." the ennemi troops started to rush, it was a massacre, the warden squad wasn't trained enough, they were only novice, the warden gave all he got in this fight, not for his "king" but for his life, he still needed to serve his real queen, after all, she spared him twice. One false step, and he would be laying on the ground dead, he needed to be very careful and needed to be even better than before, they fought for a very long time, longer than what the warden thought, and one unlucky hit got him in the right leg, he turned around, on his knees to see an ennemi gladiator, but before he could finish the job, another warden killed the gladiator, and help the Lieutenant get back up: "Who are you, warden?" asked the lieutenant "I am Sebastian Ironwing, lieutenant" "i owe you one for saving me, warden" his "hero" seemed trained, not like the others, he knew how to fight, but now, this wouldn't matter, it was the last stand, they were trapped, only a few remained. They were slowly being killed, but the two wardens stayed strong, unfortunatly their stamina was limited, they were beginning to be exausted. There was only one path, in front of them, their ennemies, behing them, a metal gate, preventing them of going any further.  
after a very long fight, it was only those two, all the others were dead or begging to be killed, it was the end for them.

Then, the lieutenant just wanted to try something before dying, he whispered to the warden: "listen, while im gonna fight them, try to raise this fucking gate, then i will go through and will hold it for you" "Are you sure lieutenant? we wont have enough time..." the warden replied "well... it's the only other solution i see, or else it's death." "fuck it... let's do it i guess." And so they did, while the Lieutenant was holding ennemi troops, the warden was raising the gate, and after a big effort, he managed to raised it, he expected them to rush and let the gate fall down, saving his lieutenant, but this didn't happen, the Lieutenant pushed the warden and the gate closed, and the warden was on the other side, leaving the lieutenant to a certain death.  
"Lieutenant! why?!" "We wouldn't have got enough time, now flee, you saved me, and now i saved you, go get in a safe place, waiting for all this shit to calm down" "But lieute-" "this is an order." the warden sighed and fleed, it was only the lieutenant now, this "lucky" warden, always cheating death.  
he didn't wanted to die, he still had hope, he killed a lot of soldiers, but at this moment, he knew it was gonna be over, the Peacekeeper came, prepared for this fight, the warden was already exausted and injured, one little hit could put him down. But he still had hope, he was so naive. "This is gonna be fun" said the Peacekeeper. "Pugna non perfecta est" replied the warden.  
The fight was short, the warden defended himself well against her, but she was just too agile, deflecting his attacks almost everytimes, and taunting him, he was soon under her mercy, she didn't break a sweat while fighing him.  
"My queen... forgive me for i have failed..." the warden said to himself" The peacekepper putted her dagger on his throat, looking directly at him with no fear, she could kill him with no hesitation.  
She lifted his face with her dagger, he didn't fear death, he looked back at her, a look that meant "what are you waiting for?"  
She looked at him and said "Are you not scared to die?" "Death is waiting for us all, you're just speeding up the process for me, why would i be scared of life?" The warden replied " You fought well warden, better than everyone else, i wont kill you" she says while she sheathes her dagger "what do you think about working for me?" The warden was speechless, after all, he cheated death for the third time now, and he couldn't refuse that offer, the code of ashfeld forced him to serve her, as she spared him.  
"A... As you wish..." The warden said while bowing down.

Before, Alexander whished for his queen to come back fast, now it was the opposite, he needed to serve this peacekeeper, and when the occasion showed up, he could return to his queen's castle to fight for her again.  
And the warden was "lucky", his queen stayed even longer, she needed to build new defenses in her territory. The warden was fighting with this Peacekeeper for a long time, for months now. She seemed like a psycopath sometimes.. but she was also the only person that treated him like a human being, and not like a tool nor like a simple soldier.  
The warden still wished that her queen would stay far, but not for the same reasons now.  
they fought in many battles, and in one of them, they met a centurion, the fastest of Rome apparently: Markus Rewing, he was a good fighter, not as good as them, but it made no difference for the peacekeeper, it was their allie now, the more the better. But something incredible happened, while on the road for another battle, they went past a little village, it was completly empty, no one was here, and nothing left, just empty buildings, while still searching for anything left to take, they separated, and the warden, alone, heard noise from one of the house, he was careful and entered this particular house, but the person here was nobody else than the warden that saved him: Sebastian Ironwing.  
"No... No fucking way... you actually survived?!" said the Alexander to this warden "but how?! after i was on my knees, they entered the castle, they killed everyone!" "I've managed to.. find an escape, i just waited in an abondonned house, then i waited for everyone to go, when they went past me, i just got out and fleed... but... how did you survive, thou-" the warden was cut off when he saw the peacekeeper come in the house "LIEUTENANT WATCH OUT!" he started running but was stopped by the lieutenant "Stop... she... uh... spared me... i serve her, she is our allie..." "w.. what?" replied Sebastian, surprised, but before he could say anything else, the peacekeeper proceeded to say "We have to move, there is nothing interesting in this village, if we dont, we wont get any steel." "O-Of course, superior." "oh please... Don't call me like that... Call me by my name. " "a.. as you wish, Astrid"  
"Astrid ?" whispered Sebastian to Alexander "isn't that a viking name ?" "Maybe, maybe not" replied Alexander "but it does not matter for now, she is a knight and i need to serve her... It's the rules brother." "Wait you dont call me s-" "Soldier ? Not anymore, war is over, I am not your lieutenant anymore."  
they continued fighting together for weeks, month, and one day, Alexander got a letter from his queen, he was with Astrid, they were talking about their next battle, but then, after reading the letter, the warden stopped talking, he was... Surprised to say the least, he had a face of pure surprise.. But he was also fearful at that moment "what is happening, warden ?" said Astrid, "something wrong happenned ?" the warden was speechless for a good minute "i..." "..." "..." "you...?" "i am... A father..."  
"oh... Well... Good news, no ?" the warden looked at Astrid "I was raped..." "Yes... Indeed... You're right" "i uh... Let's... Talk later... Okay ?" "of course" the warden left to take some fresh air, as he wasn't really expecting that, with time he forgot, foolish mistake.  
But he needed to continue, he needed to fight, no breaks were possible, steel was being rare again, and with time, they began to get popular, and bounty were on them.  
And they kept fighting, and the warden noticed the peacekeeper was paying more attention to him "eh... Prob' nothin'" he thought, but after a fight, when they came back, Astrid told the warden to come in her room, as she wanted to "tell him something", and the warden, working for her, obeyed, of course.

"Yes, Majesty ?" said the warden while entering her room, a little room, but it was pretty good as they didn't have a lot of steel left "what did you wante-" Astrid cutted him off "you're loyal to me, warden, right ?" "Yes, Majesty, always." "if i asked you to kiss me, even if you work for your... Queen... You would do it, right ?" "y... Yes majesty... If it's an order... Y-Yes..." the warden started to be careful, he was a bit worried of what would come next "Really, warden ?" replied the peacekeeper, getting closer to him "Yes." said the warden, directly, their lips were only milimeters away "so at least i will try to make you enjoy it" and the peacekeeper, started pushing her lips on his, looking directly in his eyes, telling him it was an order, the warden couldn't refuse, and did the same, the peacekeeper started to blush, and so did the warden, they started to close their eyes, Astrid did her Best, and the warden tried not to enjoy it, he tried, but of course... he is still very weak, he may try, but he wont succeed, the warden did his best to resist, again. but... he still enjoyed it... And.. This time.. He wasn't ashamed of it. After that, they continued their road, Alexander was watching Astrid more often, he paid more attention. When they arrived on the battlefield, they used their strategy and fought, Alexander was unfortunatly pushed by an ennemi from the back, he fell, and we he looked, a gladiator tried to stab him in the throat with his trident, he grabbed his weapon and used all his force to hold it back, when he was about to break, someone stabbed him in the back with a longsword, blood dripping on Alexandre and he said "thanks, Sebastian" without looking, then he heard another voice: "who ?" this voice... Seemed very familiar... The warden looked... "did you forget me, senpai~ ?" "S... Sarah ?!" he was speechless

so... this is my first story.. sorry if it's badly written im actually french, and this is not even a made up story, all of that really happened in For Honor, thanks to rp so if something seem weird in the story... sorry, i cant do anything about it as i want it to stay as pure as possible... and no... i... i am absolutely n-not the warden being raped... twice... a-anyway, thanks for reading it and have a wonderful day


End file.
